Quiero que me quieras
by Hebi007
Summary: Renji esta loco por Byakuya, y no le dejara de insistir hasta que este acepte ir a su concierto por que ahi le tiene preparado una gran sorpresa... Shonen-ai, Yaoi, BoyxBoy


¡Quiero que me quieras!

El era un tipo frío, ni una suave brisa le movía el cabello, infundia respeto con su gélida mirada, no era jamas objeto de burlas, nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo eso era ley, pero como toda regla hay su excepción, y la excepción a esta era un pelirrojo bastante atolondrado que disfrutaba bastante molestarlo, parecía que no le tenia miedo y disfrutaba medir cuanta paciencia podía tener el peli negro, el cual estaba a punto de arrancarse la hermosa cabellera por culpa del otro. Hace mas de 3 meses lo venia molestando para que tenga una cita con el, se lo encontraba hasta en la sopa, en la cafetería de la universidad, en el estacionamiento, en su restaurante preferido, cuando llegaba a su casa, en su sala, en su cocina y hasta en su bañera! Como había llegado hasta este punto? En que momento ese ser atravesó la muralla de su hogar? Como ese idiota se había hecho el mejor amigo de su hermanita? Ya nada tenia sentido, cada día que lo veía y este le suplicaba salir con el deseaba arrancarle esa hermosa cosa que tenía por cabeza! No sabia ni en que momento había empezado a pensar que era hermoso, definitivamente ya le estaba lavando el cerebro después de tanta insistencia, y lo peor es que su adorada hermanita estaba del lado del pelirrojo y siempre le preguntaba porque no aceptaba, ¿Como que aceptarlo!? El NO era gay y no se imaginaba como uno y aun ignorando el echo de que no es gay e imaginando que fuera uno sabia lo suficiente del otro para no aceptar, era cantante de una banda junto con sus amigos, diario tomaba un jugo de arándano y un sándwich, cuando no estaba con los estúpidos de sus amigos se encontraba tendido bajo el pie de un árbol tomando una siesta o peor molestando para que tuvieran una cita, no le agradaban los libros decía que eran aburridos (quien en su sano juicio no le gustan los libros!) pero amaba las películas, le gustaba el basquetbol y era bastante bueno jugando pero nunca se integro al equipo de la uni, no le gustaban las cosas saladas ni picantes, cada vez que cenaba en la casa el pelinegro tenia que preparar comida que casi rallaban en lo empalagoso y estaba seguro que algún día el otro que amaba su comida quedaría diabético por tanto azúcar en su cuerpo, y añadiendo el echo que tenia tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, almenos lo que el alcanzaba a ver, y el odiaba los tatuajes y los de el ni siquiera eran bonitos eran simples rallas en su cuerpo, todo el dolor solo para algo tan soso?.Después de todo lo antes mencionado ¿como el, siendo todo lo contrario, podría simpatizar con el otro?, eso jamas.

Después de estar pensando todo el día y que el estúpido le volviese a preguntar en la cafetería de la escuela si tendría una cita con el, por supuesto el mayor le contesto que no con mucha vergüenza al ser escuchado por todos y salió de ahí. Al llegar a su casa, que compartía con su hermana, puedo notar que esta ya había llegado con un invitado indeseado y por lo tanto tendría que cocinar y definitivamente ese día no estaba de humor.

- Ni-san bienvenido a casa ^^-

- Hola pequeña-

- HOLA Byakuya! Como estas? Por que me rechazaste tan cruelmente hoy? Yo que te quiero tato!-

-¿ Que haces aquí pelirrojo estúpido?

-jooooo eres tan cruel! Por que no me amas?- dijo el menor mientras hacia un dulce puchero

-¿Como podría amar a un adefesio como tu? Ademas que van a querer de cenar? hoy que tengo mucha tarea por hacer así que no sean demasiado exigentes-

-nee tu que quieres Reji?- pregunto la única mujer ahí presente

- Yo que quiero?- se rasco su cabeza despreocupadamente- *quiero a tu hermano en mi cama*- dijo en un susurro- pues lo que desees preparar jejeje-

- ni-san lo dejamos a tu elección-

- ok entonces preparare sandwiches tengo demasiada flojera de cocinar así que no me reclamen-

Después de aquello se retiro a la cocina y escucho que unos pasos subían las escaleras hacia los cuartos y otros que se dirigían hacia su persona. Rogó porque la persona que iba hacia el no fuera el menor, porque definitivamente no deseaba lidiar con el , no hoy no tenia paciencia para eso, pero como si el mundo estuviese en su total contra vio entrar al de larga cabellera por la entrada de la puerta.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto con inocencia.

-Si, puedes preparar la limonada?- le respondió con su voz de siempre, neutral.

-claro! Sabes que es mi especialidad!- le contesto con un tono muy alegre que hizo sonrojar al mayor.

-No es que sea cosa de otro mundo- le refuto.

-Nop pero no puedes negar que adoras mi limonada ejeje- se acerco al mayor mientras este cortaba algunos tomates y le abrazo por la espalda y deposito un casto beso en su mejilla y se retiro rápidamente antes de recibir un golpe. Byakuya se sonrojo y su corazón empezó a palpitar aceleradamente.

-¿Q..que se supone que hiciste?- se volteo encarando al otro ser que se encontraba ahí presente.

- Pues creo que fue bastante obvio, te di un beso- le contesto con una sonrisa sincera.

- Obviamente se que fue un beso! Pero porque!? Te estas pasando de pervertido! - respondo con un sonrojo bastante notorio.

- Lo siento si te incomodé, no fue mi intención, la mayoría de cosas que hago y te molestas por ello no son mi intención, creo que simplemente soy un idiota- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-Claro que eres un idiota! Simplemente por pensar en esas cosas- le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca- ahora deja de pensar sobre ello y termina con esa limonada para que podamos cenar ya casi termino los sandwiches-

-Bueno… sabes Byakuya? Aunque la mayoría de las personas piensan que eres un tipo frío y sin corazón ni piedad - el mayor hizo una mueca ante el comentario- jeje si aun que te moleste hay personas que piensan así, pero a diferencia de ellos yo creo que eres una persona muy gentil y con un enorme corazón aunque nunca lo demuestres, pero si sabes observar uno se puede dar cuenta de esos pequeños detalles- finalizo con una suave risa.

- Ya ya muchas estupideces tuyas para una noche vamos a cenar. Rukia baja ya!- le grito a su hermanita- lleva los platos por favor Renji-

- Aunque no lo quieras ver eres demasiado gentil- dijo mientas llevaba algunos platos a la mesa.

-¿Por que lo dices?- llevando los sandwiches en un plato en una mano y la limonada por la otra- trae vasos si?-

- Ok ya voy por ellos, y sobre lo anterior es bastante evidente, quien crecería a una hermana que fue adoptada unos meses antes de la muerte de tus padres, sabiendo que bien la podían llevar a una casa de asistencia o algo así? Demasiado gentil a mi parecer- volvió de la cocina con 3 vasos que seguidamente lleno de un liquido amarillento trasparentoso.

-No podía dejar a una niña de 10 años así, yo tenia la herencia de mis padres que era bastante y ya era mayor de edad no fue tan difícil y rápidamente le agarre cariño!- contesto sirviendo unos cuantos sandwiches en cada plato.

- Llámelo como desee pequeño señor amargado, pero yo digo que fue un mero acto de gentileza pura aunque lo niegue usted- se sentó en silla que desde hace años ocupaba y metió un sandwich a su boca.

-Ya para con esta conversación y espera a que Rukia baje, que desconsiderado! Recuerda que si no fuera por ella yo no te dejaría dar un paso dentro de mi casa- acto seguido le quito el sandwich de la boca y lo devolvió al plato del menor mientras le daba un golpe un poco duro en la nuca.

La única mujer en la casa hizo bajar de las escaleras y se formo una ligera sonrisa al ver a su hermano regañando a su mejor amigo y este sonrojandose. Ella sabia que eran el uno para el otro solo que aun no se daban cuenta, ellos simplemente se complementaban en todas las formas posibles y aunque no lo quisiese aceptar su nii-san, ella sabia que le encantaban los tatuajes que surcaban el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-Nii-san ya estoy aquí- dijo mientras se situaba en frente de la silla del pelirrojo.

-Que bueno que ya bajaste, porque este simio se esta comiendo todo!- Byakuya se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y termino de servir la comida.

-Como que simio! Rompes mi corazón- dijo mientras hacia una pose dramatica.

-Deja de ser tan idiota!- le regaño el mayor- Rukia, ¿como te fue en la escuela?-

-hooo! Muy buen nii-san aprobé con excelencia mi examen de calculo- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa- pero lo mas genial fue cuando desde el piso mas alto tiraron por las escaleras de caracol miles de folletos sobre el festival escolar y decía que habría un concierto donde participarían varias bandas integradas por estudiantes de la escuela!- dijo con gran entusiasmo.

- Ya veo, y tu grupo que hará para el festival?-

- Aun lo están decidiendo pero ya falta muy poco, por cierto Renji ¿participaras en la tocada*?-

- Si! o al menos espero que si, van a hacer audiciones y esperamos quedar-

-Jeje si quedas definitivamente iremos a verte ¿verdad nii-san?- pregunto mientras hacia una mirada de perrito

-Y yo porque tengo que ir a ver a ese mocoso?-

-No soy ningún mocoso! Y si no quieres No vallas!, ya acabe de cenar! Rukia me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana- se levanto de la mesa le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a la muchacha y salió de la casa.

-No tenias que ser así con el- comento con tristeza la única fémina del lugar

-Sabes que me molesta de sobremanera, ademas ni que fuera una nena para molestarse por ello-

-No es una nena, pero si la persona de que estas enamorado te habla con tanta dureza es normal reaccionar así-

- Ambos sabemos que el no esta realmente enamorado de mi, es solo uno mas de sus juegos-

- Si por juegos le llamas no dejar de hablar sobre ti en todo el día pues si son juegos- respondió Rukia con un tono sarcástico.

-Estas exagerando las cosas y lo sabes- le refuto

-No estoy exagerando nada nii-san ya va siendo hora de que te empieces a dar cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos y también que dejes de ser tan patán con Renji- le dijo con un tono de regaño la menor

-Jum me parece una tontería disculpa…- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo-

-Ya basta! Háblale y pídele disculpas ya-

-Mmm ok ya deja de molestar con ello- respondió con tono cansino.-

El final transcurrió con calma por parte del mayor y con una alegría mal contenida por parte de la menor al poder lograr que esos hablaran por fin. Después de terminar la cena cada unos se dirigió hacia su respectiva habitación, cuando Byakuya entro a la suya se dirigió hacia la cama, soltó un leve suspiro, se recostó, tomo su móvil y marco el número de aquel chico que traía su mundo patas pa' arriba.

-bueno?- se escucho una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Soy yo Byakuya, te hablaba para pedir disculpas- contesto con un tono débil casi un susurro

-Disculpas por que?- vale, el no era tonto y realmente deseaba escuchar de esa boca un sincero perdón.

-Perdón por hablarte de esa manera cuando estábamos cenando- dijo con un tono bastante triste

- Y solo por eso?- Renji solo jugaba a cuanto aflojaba el mayor y para su sorpresa aflojo más de lo pensado

-No, también por no tomar en cuenta tus sentimiento-

-Hooo!- exclamo asombrado ante tal respuesta- y como piensa compensarme?- río en un tono juguetón

-Que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto con mas tranquilidad

-A ti, pero como no creo que te dejes tal fácil, ve a el concierto del festival y ponte en primera fila, viene a mi y solo a mi, te párese justo?- no esperaba que accediese pero valía la pena intentar

-Si eso quieres ahí me tendrás frente a ti- le dijo de forma bastante seria- Adiós Renji descansa- y colgó.

Al otro lado de la linea Renji se encontraba bastante entusiasmado, su corazon no dejaba de latir y sus mejillas estaban coloradas, nunca penso que bastara un pequeño berrinche para que el mayor accediece a ir al concierto y el ya le tendría una sorpresa preparada porque si aun no le tomaba encerio despues de esa cacion que le dedicaria definitivamente no habria dudas del amor que le tiene al mayo.

Por su parte Byakuya estaba que se moria de la vergüenza, nunca en su vida habia pedido disculpas de esa forma y luego accedio tan facil a la peticion de ese tonto, el menor ya le tenia tomado la medida y eso realmente le malhumoraba, nadie ni siquiera su adorable hermanita podia manejarle tan facil, sentia que se estaba ablandando demasiado y no podia evitarlo mas bien no sabia como evitarlo y para colmo estaba seguro que el menor iba a hacer alguna cosa en el dichoso concierto, por que tanta insistencia no conllevaba a nada bueno

Era viernes por la mañana, me levante de la cama y me empezé a preparar para ir a la universidad, aunque ya habia terminado mi carrera en administracion de empresas me encontraba cursando una maestria en el mismo colegio que mi hermanita y mi odioso acosador que por cierto hoy sería la precentacion de su banda y que despues de una discucion yo había aceptado ir a verle. Realmente no puedo decir que me desagrada pero causa demaciada confucion en mi cerebro desde que nos conocimos fue así.

~Flash Back~

Recuerdo que ese dia llegue de la empresa, que mis difuntos padres me dejaron y yo supervisaba de ves en cuando sus movimientos administrativos, y al entrar a la sala de estar pude notar a un muchacho de cabello carmin recogido en una treza, ojos cafes y muchos tatuajes recostado muy comodamente en el sillon vistendo unos jean y una camiseta con la frase "Red Pineapple", me sorprendio mucho ya que nunca en mi vida habia visto a dicho sujeto y el estaba muy comodo en mi sillon, algo ahi no estaba bien y antes que yo pudiera reclamar o preguntar por su precencia en mi hogar mi dulce hermanita salio de la cocina y se acerco a mi precentando al sujeto desconocido como un amigo de la carrera nombrandolo como Renji Abarai, cuando el me vio se quedo ahi, su mirada fija en mi ser y me senti incomo, nadie jamas me habia mirado tan intensamente ya que era yo el que normalmente miraba de dicha forma.

-Asi que ella es tu hermanita Byakuya? al saberlo ya hubiera pedido conocerte jeje- dijo con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, mientras que mi cara solo expreso confucion.

-Porque lo dices?- le refute.

-Oh! jeje esque... me gustas, realmente me gustas, te he observado en la universidad y desde que te vi me enamore, aunque realmente no pense que fueran parientes, pense que solo era una coincidencia de apellidos pero ya veo que no, estoy muy feliz por ello- me respondio con una sonrisa demaciado brillante y acojedora para mi.

-Lo siento no soy gay y nisiquiera te conosco- le respondi secamente-

-Realmente no esperaba que me dijeras "si" tan facilmente, pero no me rendire-

-si va a cenar aqui hoy haces la cena si? yo me encargo de limpiar- le dije cariñosamente a Rukia y me retire a mi recamara. En ese momento no pense que pudiera pasar a mayores pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, MUY equivocado.

~Fin del Flash Back~

Despues de arreglarme y despertar a mi hermana recordandole que debia levantarse ya o llegaria tarde al colegio me dirijí a la cocina a tomar un vaso de jugo e irme a la maestria. Despues de la discucion hace 2 semanas el pelirojo no me habia estado molestando y me sentia de sierta forma aliviado pero tambien le extrañaba, si algo raro que extrañe que un loco me acose por todos lados. La mañana transcurrio con tranquilidad, clases, clases, clases y mas clases con un pequeño breack y despues mas clases y al fin la jornada termino, tome el autobus hacia mi casa y cuando entre pude ver una nota de Rukia que decia que se quedaria a ayudar con algunas cosas del festival y que recordara que a las 7 pm deberia estar ahi para el concierto que me dejaba un pase para poder estar en primera fila, revise mi reloj y marcaba las 3:15 pm no faltaba mucho asi que decidi ir a ver que ropa me pondría. Al revisar mi armario pude notar que toda mi ropa era muy formal (trajes, esmoquin, etc), muy casuales (camisa sin mangas, pantalones a media pierna) o de la esuela, eso me dejo en un gran problema asi que decidi ir a comprarme algo sensillo solo para asister.

Ya en la tienda departamental pude notar que habian muchas cosas y hasta cierto punto me aturdia asi que me decidi por algo muy normal, una camisa blanca de manga corta con botones y unos jeans azul oscuro, pague y me dirigí nuevamente a la casa, volvi a checar el reloj y ya eran las 6 pm decidí arreglarme y luego ir a la escuela.

Ya solo faltaba una hora, me encontraba demaciado nervioso, eramos la tercera banda en tocar, habíamos practicado demaciado, me aprendi la letra perfectamente, sabia cada nota de memoria y todo tenia que ser perfecto, si despues de esto no me tomaba en serio yo me daba por vencido, intente no molestarle durante 2 semanas para preparar perfecto todo y realmente espero que haya funcionado, pronto muy pronto todo empezaría, estaba empezando a llegar la gente y a ocupar sus puestos, todas las bandas revisaban que todo este afinado, mire por una rendija de la parte de atras del ecenario y pude verlo entrar, llevaba una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados dejando ver su hermoso pecho bien marcado, unos jeans oscuros que resaltaban su trasero y su largo cabello negro recogio en una coleta alta, se dirigio hasta llegar al ecenario y ahi se sento. Mi corazon bombeama rapidamente la sangre, empeze a hiperventilar y todo lo que aprendi y prepare se empezaba a borrar de mi mente. Ichigo al notar esto dejo el bajo y se acerco a mi para tranquilizarme un poco.

-Oye Renji que te pasa? tranquilizate o todo lo que preparamos se ira al traste!- me dio una palmada en la espalda y se alejo nuevamente de mi. Tenía razon, no podia dejarme llevar tan facil, superaria esta sutuacion y conquistaria a el tsundere que esperaba por mi en el escenario. Una banda mas y seria su turno respire profundamente y me prepare mentalmente para lo que haria, solo habian 2 opciones o me decia que si o me mandaba a la patagoña.

El salia al ecenario junto con su banda, iba vestido con unos jeans negros rasgados de las rodillas, unos tennis negros y una camiseta roja igual que su cabello recojido en una coleta alta. No se como expresar lo que sentí en ese instante, mi corazon estaba palpitando y yo no entendia porque, no era como si ese pelirojo a base de acoso me hubiese enamorado, no claro que no. Cuando todos ya estaban en pocicion sobre el ecenario Renji tomo el microfono y me asombre ante la declaracion que hizo.

-Hola, bueno nosotros somos "Red Pineapple" y les vamos a tocar una cancion que deseo dedicarle a alguien que realmente me gusta y esta aqui presente, pero esa persona no me hace mucho caso jaja, espero que la disfruten gracias- mis mejillas se tornaron de un lijero color rosa y no sabia que pensar ante aquello.

La musica empezo a sonar, Renji tomo el microfono y antes de empezar a entonar su voz mientras miraba fijamente a Byakuya le dijo "para ti" con un simple movimiento de labios, despues su la musica empezo a resonar.

_Hoy te quiero confesar, cuando te miro al pasar_

_Quiero conocerte más pero no me atrevo_

_No puedo disimular, tu boca quiero explorar_

_Con fuego yo quiero jugar, que de amor me quemo_

Al empezar a cantar todos se asombraron de lo dulce pero al mismo tiempo sensual que era la voz del Abarai, se movia sobre en ecenario como si fuese algo totalmente natural en el, empezo a bailar pero nunca dejo de mirar fijamente a los ojos de Byakuya.

_No puede mi alma callar su amor por ti_

_Y quiere cinco palabras hoy decir_

_Quiero que me quieras amar_

_Quiero que me quieras de más_

_Quiero que me quieras dar la oportunidad_

_Quiero que me quieras amar_

_Quiero que me quieras no más_

_Quiero que me quieras dar la oportunidad_

El pelirrojo bajo lentamente del escenario para dirigirse con paso firme hacia el mayor y se arrodilló frente a el mientras cantaba más fuerte y le sujetaba una mano le dio un delicado beso para luego posarla sobre su pecho, haciendo que Byakuya pudiera sentir los apresurados latidos de su corazón.

_Cuanto tengo que esperar, dime como soportar_

_Mil suspiros ocultar, siento que me muero_

_Ya no te resistas más, créeme que te va a gustar_

_Mira que te va a quemar un poco de este fuego_

Repentinamente se levantó y jalo al mayor hasta subirlo en el escenario para seguidamente empezare a bailar muy descaradamente, en ese momento la cara de Byakuya adquirió un tono bastante rojizo y no sabia que hacer y solo se quedo parado ahí como una tabla en medio del escenario.

_No puede mi alma callar su amor por ti_

_Y quiere cinco palabras hoy decir_

_Quiero que me quieras amar_

_Quiero que me quieras de más_

_Quiero que me quieras dar la oportunidad_

_Quiero que me quieras amar_

_Quiero que me quieras no más_

_Quiero que me quieras dar la oportunidad_

Después de su shock inicial el pelinegro trato de escapar pero el menor lo tomo por el brazo y lo atrajo hasta el sujetándolo por la cintura con la espalda del mayor tocando su pecho mientras cantaba sobre su hombro.

_Pobre, loco enamorado corazón_

_Me tiene tan bloqueada la razón_

_Lo que no daría por un poco de amor de ti_

Sin previó aviso Renji le dio la vuelta al contrario para luego estamparle un beso muy apasionado y dejando de cantar, Byakuya al inicio quiso resistirse pero después de unos segundos empezó a corresponder con mas ferocidad que el contrario, enredó sus brazos sobre el menor y este lo sujeto por la cintura.

_Quiero que me quieras amar_

_Quiero que me quieras de más_

_Quiero que me quieras dar la oportunidad_

Al despegar sus labios por fin el Kuchiki se dio cuenta en donde se encontraba y se sonrojó aun más mirando a los lados se separó de Renji y salió huyendo del escenario mientras el menor continuaba cantando lo último de la canción, para luego al finalizar correr atrás de el mayor.

Pero que diablos estaba pensando!? No entiendo como me deje llevar, despues de separarme de Renji baje rapidamente del escenario y corri lo mas rapido que pude hacia el otro lado de la escuela, respiraba muy agitado, aun no podia creer lo que acababa de hacer. No se lo que paso, cuando sus labios tocaron lo mios y se empezaron a mover tan suavemente mi cuerpo se paralizo, una corriente recorrio toda mi espina, fue como si nos acoplasemos perfectamente al otro, y eso hasta cierto punto me dio un poco de miedo. Como es posible que dos cuerpos se conecten asi por un simple rose?. Me encontraba tan encimado en mis pensamientos que no note que la causa de todos mis conflictos mentales venia directo hacia mi, solo lo note cuando sus brazos me rodearon, firme pero al mismo tiempo suave, por la espalda.

-Sabes realmente me gustas, no, estoy mal, realmente me he enamorado de ti- escuche que me susurraba al oido y antes de que yo pudiese reclamale el siguio hablando- Cuando te empeze a acosar he de confesar que era por un capricho, imagina conquistar al ser mas sexy pero al mismo tiempo frio de todo el campus, era un logro que bueno solo yo queria tener, pero despues descubri que eras mas que esa coraza fria, habia un corazon demaciado calido en tu interior y me alegro de ser uno de los pocos que conocen esa parte de ti- aun entre sus brazon me giro, tomo entre sus manos mis mejillas y deposito un suave beso en cada uno de mis parpados.

Yo no sabia que hacer, realmente no sabia, si alguien puede decir que atraveso mi fortaleza hecha a base de miradas frias y desentendimiento hacia los demas, puedo decir que fue Renji, con esa espontaniedad y carisma que simplemente te atrapa, y aunque desees resistirte caes rendido a sus pies. Rodeé con mis brazos su cintura y escondí mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Porfavor no juegues conmigo Renji, no lo hagas- senti que mis ojos se humedecian y yo trataba de evitarlo pero no tenía mucho exito en ello.- No soportaria que jugases con mis sentimientos.

-Jamas, jamas, jamas, jamas jugaría contigo Byakuya, te quiero, realmente te quiero- empezo a acariciar mi cabello con suavidad, casi arrullandome.- Pero la cuestion aqui es si tu me quieres. ¿Byakuya tu sientes algo por mi?-

-No lo se, creo que si- le respondi dudoso aun escondiendo mi cara en su cuello- Si- le susurre tratando de que ni el mismo lo escuchase.

Repentinamente me empujo de los hombros para separarnos y luego sentí su aliento sobre mis labios, yo solo pude atinar a abrir un poco mi boca, dintiendo como la boca contraria se adueñaba de la mia, haciendome sentir completamente en otro mundo, sus labios, sus dientes, su lengua, todo de El era simplemente mi complemento y aunque yo lo quisiese negar ya no podia, no despues de caer ante sus pies. Suavemete nos fuimos separando hasta quedar simplemente abrazados.

-Byakuya tendrias una cita conmigo?- me susurro al oido para seguidamente depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Yo solo pude soltar una carcajada como nunca antes El hubiese escuchado de mi- Tonto, despues de todo eso todavia preguntas, creo que ya te lo habia dejado claro antes- me despegue de el y me di la vuelta para volver al evento- Claro, mañana a las 6 pm en la cafeteria que me gusta, chao- y asi lo deje parado en medio del césped.

Fin


End file.
